Meiji Tokyo Renka OC
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Mei isn't the only girl to have been sent back in time to find herself in the Meiji era. Just a small collection with random OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Mei wasn't the only girl to be gone out of time? That there were others who found their way to the boys of the Meiji era.**

**Itchica Sora- A fan of Ogai's books and his history.**

**Aki Fantomu-A girl in the four girl's ****performers**** show, the fall spirited one. She mostly dresses in suits, and wears pants then skirts and dresses.**

**Haru Mizu-One of the four girl ****performers**** and is a winter spirit. She loves animals, bunny's the most, and has a older sister.**

**Fuyu Sakura-One of and the leader of the four girl's ****performers****. She is a spirit of spring and has a love for cats, she even thinks the cat spirit that follows her around is her lost older brother, protecting and watching over her.**

**Kari Kage- She is a soul host and shrine giver to those who have dark spirits. She is not a friend to most the girls, but does learn there's more to the spirits then a dark side.**

**Hoshi Hikari- She is a single dancer and singer who fights against the four girls. She rather be alone then with a partner. But sees her ways are too lonely.**

**Natsu Mizu- She is a member of the four girl's ****performers**** and has a younger sister. She is a summer spirit girl ****because**** her parents loved the sea she remembers many trips to the beach growing up, so she has a power to control water. She also has a guilty pleasure in inventions and technology.**

**Alice Maho- She is the main reason the four girl's ****performers**** were made. They are her four closest ****friend**** after her pet bunny rabbit, "****Charlie****" died. She wanted to ****become**** a singer and dancer but never had the courage to. So her friends have her manage them and they go around for her till she can stand up on her own two feet. And one other person helps with that. Right, ****Charlie****.**

**Which of these girls will be first to tell their story?**

**Take your pick, PM or through the first chapter's reviews, let me know.**


	2. Ogai x Itchica Sora

**I don't know why, but I felt like doing him first, and I had someone help me pick him first, so please do enjoy this little short I worte. And don't forget to let me know who could be next in this collection.**

The Hex Spell Book

It was an amazing miracle that I got to see my most prized hero and inspiration to why I wanted to write in the first place.

"What are you working on there, Itchica?" Ogai asked.

Looking up from my desk, he was standing over me like my father would, or a teacher, but his smile said a whole different story then any of those figures would.

He was curious on what I was doing and wanted to know more.

I couldn't help but blush. Feeling like I was special for once.

"Well, it's a story about these group of girls. They are more into...the darker trates, and one of them is named Hex Spell. The other girls are Hato Sakura, Sofia Flare, and Hikari Kay." I told him. I was part American because of my mother's side of the family. Growing up there for the first part of my life was fun, but it became a sort of, fairy tale adventure when I got to Japan.

Ogai smiled at me. "It sounds like a magical adventure." He said.

"Thank you. I'm still working on it. I just need to know, how to write this...hero character first. The girls always need to have a mystery man on there hands." I said.

"Is that what you ladies think of in the future?" He asked.

He had already guessed where I was from Even when the other girl was here.

Charlie didn't do a good job at hiding us. I wasn't the only one here. But I didn't really want to be here in the first place. But, I'm making the best of it.

I do wish to return soon. I would like to make this book be a number one seller in all the world.

Ogai had sold many great books and all have inspired me to be just like him.

I knew of his slight history of being in the army. A surgeon isn't an easy career as my father always comes home and yells about it with his bottles. But I had gathered all of Ogai's works except for two.

Gan-The Wild Geese and Maihime-The Dancing Girl. Two of his most popular and most remembered. It wasn't easy finding them that I could buy and keep for myself.

"What are these notes here?" he asked me looking at my old high school notes from when I was like 15. "Oh. Other ideas I had. I may incorporate them into the book. It could be made into a series if it's popular enough." I explained.

"I see. It this based off experience?" He asked. I held off from responding. Sure I said when I got to Japan it was like an adventure. But when your still young, your imagination can still run wild if your not doing much of anything else.

"Yes. Of sorts. It's things I observed back in my school days. Myself in a situation of another person or what they might have said from their facial expressions and body language that was really the truth to that person's face. Just my mind, being like a child." I explained.

"I didn't have that great of an education. My father wasn't pleased when I didn't get A's in my classes. But no one else seemed to care if I did the work in a different way. I was...different from most other students in my school. My teacher noticed and I wasn't in the best lighting at that time. Never got a single A from her. But I did from other teachers." I told him.

He didn't mind listening to my story as I explained why and how I was writing my story. He seemed more caring then anyone I'd ever met.

"So, basically, Hex Spell, is based off my mother." I told him. "These notes I thought of as part of her childhood she once explained to me. The thorn of a rose, meaning my father gave her a rose and it had thorns so she pricked her finger. The dusk of dawn, a get back together after he broke her heart, he took her out, skipping school, just to watch the sunrise together before they would graduate and get back together. And lunar eclipse, a thing that happened. The sun was blocked by the moon and it turned red. He proposed to her that same night." I explained.

"How would you add these into your story?" He asked me.

"Like mystical assignments. Like if the moon is red, then the blood of a beast increases tenfold. Or the thorn can be like the plants are going insane or cursed. The dusk thing I'm working on. But, I want to have this done. Even if it's the one book, I want to make my mother proud." I smiled at him.

"Well, your mystery man should be the one to have all that happen. A prince of darkness." He winked.

He then got up and walked away. A prince of darkness? Sounds like my father for sure. That's it! This dark prince, he had a spell put on him by the "oh so wicked" Mrs. Sparks. My old teacher who never gave me an A. This ought to make a great book for sure.

I did some more writing when I heard Shunso's voice calling out in a panic. "Ogai!"

I stood up and ran as fast as I could. "What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. He must have passed out. He's been up late the past few nights." He explained.

I helped him get Ogai into bed and figure out how to call for the doctor. It didn't' take long though once we did.

"He's very tired. he needs a full day of sleep. So no getting out of bed for 24 hours." He said.

"Understood." We both said.

While Shunso lead the doctor to the door I sat by Ogai's side. "Why have you been working so hard? Mei said you should have finished your book on your love. So why are you doing all this?" I asked. I wasn't expecting an answer. So without bothering, I went over and saw what he'd been working on. He was working on a new book, and it seemed to be...this couldn't be about Mei, or me, could it?

A girl who travels through time in her hardest of need, and she appears before...I didn't bother reading anymore.

"What have you been working on Ogai?" I asked myself.

I heard him mumbling. I ran over and held his hand. I shouldn't be like this. He never married, but I was acting like I was his wife.

"Don't...leave me." He mumbled. I sighed. He was dreaming, but it was better I said something. Even if it wasn't me he was thinking of. "I'll never leave you." I whispered to him.

But eventually I would. He died at age 60, even if that was a long ways away, I wouldn't stay to watch that. No matter how much the others might yell and get mad at me.

No. My dark prince won't be based off of my father, he'll be off of the man, who's done so much for me. I'll make you and my mother proud.

The End

**Hope you liked this short story.**

**There are still others to read, who could be next? You let me know.**


End file.
